


Bad End

by Jazzminehunter



Category: Original Work
Genre: End of the World, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzminehunter/pseuds/Jazzminehunter
Summary: Sometimes you just don't get a happy ending.





	Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my brain child. Music I listened to while writing this: Samurai Jack - Tomb Scene Soundtrack [Extended]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uc-OkmqIHtc  
>  Enjoy!

The air’s so frigid it sinks into my bones like a drill through wood. I settled on the top of an empty brick building about 54 meters away from the gigantic sigil the creatures carved into the grassy center of town. I pulled the rifle from it’s case, lower the bi-pod and attached the sight. It’s nothing like the one I used back in the military. Cam and I found it in an empty police station we raided early on in the apocalypse back when it was more kill it before it kills you and we didn’t know what these things wanted. I lay on my stomach the cold concrete damp against the too thin fabric of my shirt. Creatures of all shapes and sizes had gathered around the sigil, none blocking my sight. Its dark, almost no moonlight, but there’s enough light from the fires the fuckers lit to make the shot. The shot. My stomach curls in on it’s self, trying to force up bile. 

There’s very little wind tonight, under eight kilometers per hour. My breath leaves my lips in a cloud of mist against the butt of the gun. Thought the sight, I could see the master of this hell circus approach the center of the sigils. His shitty face hidden by distance, but I’m sure it was as smug as it always was. If there was one good thing about this entire situation it was that the bastard wouldn’t win. She’d finally get to wipe that smug shit off his stupid fugly face. I could see her smile at that, hear her laugh in triumph. I draw a deep breath, and let it out slowly forcing my heart calm. The creatures surrounding the begin to undulate, some chanting loudly in a language I couldn’t recognize, but it felt old, the sound sinking into my froze bones and vibrating. I assume the growls echoing through the night came from the ones that weren’t human enough to speak. I force my hands to stop shaking as I laid a finger against the trigger. The cold gun is a poor replacement for her hands in mine. 

Cam ambushed me in one of the offices, closing and locking the door behind her. The rest of the group were else where probably trying to scrap together the last of the food. It had been weeks since anyone had been able to go out and find anything. The monsters surrounded us, kept us trapped inside like cattle. We could leave if we did one thing. Give her over. Of course for most of our group that was easy. Shit the second the blonde bastard said it people wanted to toss her at his feet. Those of us who didn’t kept our distance from the rest. The building was huge, we wouldn’t be found unless we wanted to be. But we grew desperate. Cam grew desperate. She came to me, wrapping her arms around my throat, closing the distance between us and pressing her lips to mine in feverish heat. 

I fell back into the creaky office chair, pulled her into m lap, my hands move to her waist. It felt like the first time we did this. Kissed like we were on fire and the other was balm, cool and soothing, and that scared me. She pulled away only enough to rest her forehead against mine. Her dark eyes were shiny.   
“Baby, what’s wrong?” My voice was low.

“I have something selfish to ask you.” I nod, what else could I do.

She took my face in her hands, “Can you promise me that you’ll help me beat him. Promise me that he won’t win.” This took me back. I knew who he was. That blonde bastard that ended the world and stuck everyone in this hell. I nodded, “I promise.” I didn’t quite know what I’d agreed to but still as we moved to kiss again my gut ached.

It wasn’t until hours later that when her best friend, Chris, came looking for me, tears streaming down their cheeks and a plea on their lips. They lead me to the front entrance. A crowd had gathered. Those who were firmly not giving into the demands of those things were being held back by spineless cowards who were all for it. Outside the glass doors was the blonde fuck talking to Rachael, the loudest proponent of just handing Cam over, and Cam herself. Outside the barrier and in arms reach of the thing that had been trying to get a hold of her for weeks. I rushed the crowd and get half way through it before someone threw me to the ground and three bodies pinned me there. I call out to her, only to be ignored. 

“...For the same reason you haven’t just broken the barrier and invaded us.” Her voice was clear thought the haze of fighting. “For whatever reason you need my cooperation. Leave these people alone. You already said I am the only human of any consequence to you. So for me going with you willingly, these people will be free of you and your ilk. Whatever beef you got with whatever gods out there” she gestured around her “leave them out of it.”

“As you wish. If you leave with me now Myself and my kind will leave those in the building alone.” He sounded bored.

“I want your word.”she hissed.

“By my blood and power, I swear that the humans in that building ..”

“And their descends”

“And their descends are free of myself and my kind if you come with me now and I have you cooperation from this point on.” He held out his pale hand. “Now come!” 

Cam reached out and took it. I felt ill. She disappeared with them taking the blockade with her. The crowd fell silent.

The three holding me let up as people took their first steps outside and past the barrier in weeks. A loud cheer broke out, but I couldn’t hear it. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart in my ear. I stayed on the ground feeling the beat of the crowd around me. I realized that if that hadn’t been the woman I loved I probably would have been cheering right beside them. My mouth felt full of ash. Shani knelt next to me, she had been the person who created and maintained the barrier all this time. Her bone straight red hair hid a tear stained face as she set a white envelope beside me stood and walked away wordlessly. The envelope had my named on it written in Cam’s messy sprawl. This is why I was on this roof top two days later. Lori, Shani and the others had left the building yesterday, citing fundamental differences. They were headed north where there was apparently another settlement of survivors. A group of witches Shani knew with more than enough supplies and protection to start again. I’d told Lori that I’d catch up with them, but she definitely thinks I’m a liar. 

The creatures walk Cam out, she is unbound and her back is to me. Her hair was styled up into an Afro and the things had her dress in white. The color was striking against her dark skin, it would have been nice if she didn’t look so much like a damn sacrificial lamb. I drew a breath, held it for a heartbeat, and let it out slow forcing myself to focus. I had to make this count. I only had a small window and she had to be dead before she reached the circle. Not dying. I take another breath, swallowing the thought that I’m about to shoot and kill the woman I love with it, hold and pull the trigger. The sound rings through the empty air like a shock wave. The chanting stops. I don’t check to see if the first shot hit. Just realigned for the next blow and pull the trigger. Reload and again. Her body falls forward and hit the ground in a pool of her own blood. 

Everything is still for a moment. I meet the bastard’s eye through the scope and he fucking snarls, pulling back human lips to reveal inhuman teeth. No point in playing human any more eh? I sit up and not bothering to pack up. They’re coming for me, I see them stampeding towards the building. I could run, if I left now I might make it out of the building, maybe get a fighting chance, but the truth is I’m tired of this shit hole. Tired of breathing this stagnant air and fighting this losing fight. So instead I reach for the pistol strapped to my thigh. My first thought is to point the barrel at myself, but I point it out at the blonde bastard who’d just flown up the building. I smile at his snarling face and pull the trigger.


End file.
